Maxon and America Eadlyn and Eikko One-shots
by missblue2807
Summary: Some swoon-worthy, heart-breaking, run-out-of-tissues one shots! More America and Maxon, and Eadlyn and Eikko than ever before!
1. Maxon and America's Wedding

I try to stay steady while I walk down the aisle with Aspen on my arm. Keeping a smile plastered on my face, I silently thank and look over the large crowd before me. All the Selected are here, staring at me with complete adoration, except for Celeste and Elise who aren't present. Marlee gives me a wink as I walk by, blowing me a kiss. Aspen straightened when we passed by Lucy; I could tell she was trying so hard to keep her attention on me, but she couldn't help herself from staring at her soon-to-be husband. And then there's May and Kenna, hugging each other tightly with tears streaming down their faces. Mom putting forth so much visible effort to keep _her_ tears in check.

I almost forget what's waiting for me at the end of the aisle, so I look forward and he's there. In his cream colored suit with his blue sash, the medals and badges catching the light from the setting sun. His heavy crown set perfectly on top of his slicked back, golden waves. It's like the cameras stop flashing, there's no one watching. There's only me, and only him; nothing felt so right.

Aspen and I hobbled up the steps slowly with his bad leg. I turn and give him a kiss on the cheek, saying goodbye to so many things. He takes my hand and puts it in Maxon's extended palm. Giving me away. Me and Maxon turn to each other.

"Hello, my dear," he whispers

"Don't start."

We're both left smiling, and he takes my other hand. He stares deeply into my eyes, showing me how much he loves me in so many ways. The priest says his words, and it's finally time to say our vows.

He turns to Maxon. "Repeat after me, Your Majesty. I, Maxon Schreave..."

Maxon nervously clears his throat. "I, Maxon Schreave," he begins.

"Take you, America Singer, to be my wife, my queen, my equal."

Maxon repeats again, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part," Maxon finishes.

I smile as the priest turns to me. "Now repeat after me, miss. I, America Singer..."

I repeat after him and finish my vows, not faltering like I thought I would. How could I, when Maxon was there keeping me steady?

"Now is the time for personal vows," the priest announces. "King Maxon?"

Maxon smiles. "America, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

I attempt to hold back my tears, but one tear decides to be rebellious and slips down my cheek. Maxon lets go of my hand to wipe away the stray tear, making me want to cry harder.

The priest turns to me. "Maxon, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

These words are so utterly beautiful, I never want this moment to end. Maxon seems to think so too; a few tears stream down his face as well.

"America, do you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I utter out the two words with the most pride and certainty as I can. "I do."

"Maxon, do you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I didn't think his smile could get any wider.

Someone hands the priest the pillow with both of our rings on it, mine was taken the night before the wedding, but Maxon hasn't even seen his yet. It's a wedding band, the same color gold as mine.

Maxon takes my ring from the pillow and gently picks up my left hand.

"I, Maxon Schreave, give to you, America Singer, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed."

I do the same thing, praying his ring fits and I don't mess up the words.

"With the power invested in me and the holy church, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turns to my king. "Maxon, you may kiss the bride."

Maxon removes his hand from mine and places it gently on my cheek; the other on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans into me. This kiss, this _beautiful_ kiss seals everything I never thought I would have wanted. It seals our vows, our promised words. This single moment made me love him more than ever.

I vaguely remember applause, but all I'm focused on is Maxon's beautiful smile as we pull away. All I want is to run down the aisle and have him pull me into a hug; I still have my vows to Illéa. My palms start to sweat as I try to remember how to say my vows. I'm so scared I'll let the country down, I'll never be as good as Amberly, but I'll try my hardest.

The priest motions for me to kneel down. "Are you, America Schreave, willing to take this oath?"

Butterflies fly in my stomach when he says 'Schreave'. "I am willing."

"Do you vow to uphold the laws and honor of Illéa all the days of your life, governing your people according to their traditions and customs?"

"I do." My voice is surprisingly smooth and easy.

"And do you vow to use your power and placement to bring mercy and justice for all Illéa's people?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to protect the interests of Illéa, both at home and abroad?"

One final time. "I do."

Maxon moves behind him and grabs a perfectly fitted crown. It's similar to his, but a little smaller and less fancy.

He places it on my head and announces, "God save the queen!"

The priest knocks his staff against the ground twice, and the people around me repeat Maxon. He takes my hand and helps me from my knees, and we finally get to walk down the aisle as husband and wife.

Back at the castle I wait at the top of the stairs with Maxon behind closed doors, waiting for the guards to announce our names. He takes my hand and gives me a small peck on the cheek.

"May I announce, Their Majesties, King Maxon Schreave and Queen America Schreave!"

Maxon squeezes my hand slightly at hearing my new title. The doors open and we walk down the stairs, hand in hand. A slow song starts, and Maxon puts his arms low on my waist, mine around his neck.

"I'm so glad I get to call you mine," he whispers.

I smile. "I can't believe this happened!"

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look. When I saw you walking down the aisle, I was so sure I was going to faint then and there."

I giggle lightly. "Oh, stop it, Maxon."

"What, it's true!" He moves closer. "I love you, America Schreave," he sighs, testing my new name.

I move closer. "I love you."

He leans in and touches my lips to his; I can hear everyone sigh from the sight. He goes to hold me closer, and I rest my head against his shoulder. This feeling couldn't have felt more right. I couldn't wait for what our future held.


	2. Public Baby Announcement - Maxerica

I look at my reflection in Maxon's mirror, fixing the ruffles covering my barely protruding stomach. Tonight we're announcing that I'm pregnant, and I have a surprise for Maxon, too, even if he does hate surprises. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach, placing a gentle kiss right below my ear.

"You look beautiful, darling," he mumbles into my hair.

"It's not _too_ noticeable?"

He starts rubbing my stomach. "No one's going to know until we tell them, my dear."

I shove him. "Don't! My hormones are heightened, remember?"

He just chuckles and starts fixing his cuff links. Ten weeks and I'm already feeling snappy and huge. Probably because my stomach is housing—

A knock makes us both jump. "Come in," I say.

Maxon's butler walks in a bows. "Your Majesties, _The Report_ is in five minutes."

Maxon and I nod. "We'll be down in a minute."

I cover my mouth when he leaves, feeling my fifth wave of nausea today. I can usually keep it down until it passes...Nope. It's coming now! I pick up my dress with my other hand so I don't trip on it, and run to the bathroom toilet. I hurl up the four-course dinner I just ate, trying to be as quiet as possible just in case that butler is still out there. Maxon runs in right after me and pulls my hair back out of my face. He was a little uncomfortable when my puking had started earlier in pregnancy, but he seems used to it now.

"I'm right here, America," he whispers, which calms my nerves down.

"There's no rush," he adds, noticing I'm a little nervous about being late.

When my breathing slows down, Maxon hands me a glass of water. I rinse and then slowly drink the water; Maxon walking over to the sink to get a cloth wet. He kneels down and gently wipes my face with the soft cloth. I never thought anyone so strong could be so gentle.

"Thank you," I say softly, finishing the water.

He nods and moves a piece of hair away from my face. "Are you ready to go?"

He stands up and I offer him my hand. "Yes."

-O-

We get down to the studio with a minute to spare and Gavril walks up to us to discuss the plan.

"King Maxon, Queen America, how are you this evening?" He asks with a sly smile. He's the only one who know about the pregnancy besides my maids.

"Excited. Nervous. I don't know how the public will react!" Maxon says with a chuckle.

"I'm sure there will be parties in the streets for days!" Gavril replies.

"That's what _I'm_ afraid of..." I mumble jokingly.

Some of the set crew pull out a loveseat and bring it to the middle of the stage. They always bring that seat out whenever there is a family announcement. Tonight, our board is going to make all of the official announcements, leaving just enough time at the end to announce our big surprise. And my big surprise to Maxon. Someone counts down from ten, and Maxon wraps his arm around me as we take our seat.

The advisory board gives all the announcements regarding the country, the castes being eliminated; how people are reacting. All of this is a blur to me, until Gavril comes on stage.

"Good evening, Illéa," Gavril begins, "Tonight we have a _very_ exciting announcement."

He turns to us. "Your Majesty?"

Maxon and I smile as Camera C zooms in on us.

"Indeed we do," Maxon says, and puts a hand on my stomach.

"We are pleased to announce that... my beautiful wife, America Schreave, is pregnant with Illéa's first heir!"

I hear a smattering of applause from the audience and crew. Maxon begins to close the night until I cut in.

"That's not all..."

Here it goes. "Not only is there going to be just one heir, but two!"

I look up to see Maxon's shocked, confused face and laugh.

"You're having _twins_?!"

I nod my head and his eyes light up. Maxon picks me up and swings me around, laughing the whole time. I touch my lips to his, and people applaud again. _Oh, darn it!_ The cameras are still on!

"Thank you, and good evening," Maxon and I both finish.

When the cameras stop rolling Maxon kisses me again. I laugh as we pull apart, and pull his hand towards the audience. Marlee is the first person to run up, followed by Carter.

"Oh, my gosh, America!" she gushes. "I can't believe it. Twins?"

She tries to hug me, but can't without squishing a sleeping Kile in her arms. She hands Kile to her husband and hugs me better.

She pulls back and looks at Maxon. "I'm so happy for you both!"

Carter says his 'congratulations' and they both walk away when Kile starts crying. Aspen and Lucy walk up.

"Congratulations!" They both say in unison.

I hug both the newlyweds, and my heart melts a little when Aspen pulls Maxon into a hug. I'm so glad they're getting along after two years.

"Let me know if you need any help," Lucy says and winks.

Maxon and I walk back into his bedroom and hear the phone ringing when we enter. I look at the name and see it's my mother. I pick up the phone and pull it away from my ear when I hear a piercing scream. I look over at Maxon and see him smiling and trying to hold back his laughter. _May?_ He mouths. I nod my head and put the phone back by my ear when the screaming stops.

"Ames! Seriously? Can I help? Are they girls or boys? Or one of each? Can I stay at the palace for a while to help take care of you?"

Maxon can't hold his laughter back any longer. He obviously heard May ask all these questions through the phone.

"Okay, okay. Slow down. Yes, seriously. _Obviously_ you can help. I'm only ten weeks; I have no idea! And maybe—" I can hear her suck in a hopeful breath. " _MAYBE—_ I'll let you stay when I'm farther along."

She squeals. "Can I talk to Maxon?"

I glance at him. "Oh, um, sure!"

I hand Maxon the phone. "Hi, May." He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Mmhmm...Yes, I will...O-okay...Yes...I'm positive...No! She might kill me. Her hormones are already kicking in, and they're bad..." I slap Maxon playfully on the arm.

"Ow! See, she's already hitting me, May..." He continues to listen to her unending conversation. "Yes. I _promise_ to take care of her."

He winks at me and chuckles a little, and then he stops abruptly. I question with my eyes and he visibly gulps.

"Oh. Hello, Mrs. Singer," he glances my way. "Yes. Here she is."

After having a long conversation with May and Mom, May finally had to go to bed, so we could hang up. We get ready for bed, and I climb into bed with Maxon. He turns off the lights and places a firm, gentle, comforting arm on my slightly bulging stomach. I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep to him whispering his love to me in my ear.


	3. The Twins Are Coming! Part One

I snort when I see Maxon's weird facial expression after watching me finish my third strawberry tart. I've had a huge appetite lately since I'm eating for two people, three including me, _and_ since I can now keep down some decent food and not throw it back up.

"What? I'm eating for three, remember?"

Maxon playfully rolls his eyes. "Of course I remember, darling. I'm just shocked seeing you eat this much lately."

He puts a gentle hand on my stomach, and, as if they knew his hand was there, the twins start kicking. Maxon looks up at me, and wonder, and love, and hopeful fear plays across his handsome face. I grab his hand and put it near my hip on the left, letting him feel the second twin. A maid comes in, telling me Dr. Ashlar requests me in the hospital wing. My due date was yesterday, so he's probably checking to make sure their vitals are okay.

"Can you come?"

"I can't today, America. I have that meeting." When I look up at him, I can see he truly wants to go, but after all the meetings he has missed from my previous check-ups, it's risky if he misses more.

"Okay. That's fine." He obviously sees the disappointment on my face, because his eyes soften and he places his hand on my cheek. I lean into his touch, and he places his lips gently on mine.

The check-up was definitely not helpful. Dr. Ashlar checked the twins' vitals and told me they're ready, but they just don't want to come out, and he had no idea when they would. He also said just be ready, and I'm not allowed to do any more work. I'm only allowed to be in my room. No Women's Room, no dining room, no meetings. If I need to go to the bathroom, Maxon or one of my maids need to go with me.

I don't know why I ever thought pregnancy would be fun.

The twins start to kick again, hitting me right in the bladder. _Ugh, just come out!_ My thoughts do nothing to stop them, and they continue their assault on my stomach. And Maxon said he would be by my side through all of this. He's twenty minutes late to bed.

He finally enters and sees me sitting up in bed. "Darling, I thought you would be asleep."

"I thought I would be, too. But _someone_ was late," I retort.

"America, I'm sorry." He comes over and takes my hand, only to find me pulling away.

"I doubt it," I snap, "First the meeting, now being late!"

"My de—" He quickly stands up.

"Maxon Schreave, don't you _dare_ start! You _promised_ you would stay with me through this! And here I am, an overdue pregnant woman with a husband who just won't be supportive!"

He flinches as if my words were a punch. And then my anger turns to sadness and tears start to pour from my eyes. All these hormones...

Maxon chuckles a bit and sits next to be, rubbing my back.

"What's so funny?" I ask weakly, pathetically. I'm so exhausted, from the check-up, from crying, from hormones.

"Your hormones. You seem a lot like your mother." He says quietly.

I giggle and shove him lightly. "Just help me to the bathroom."

I wake up when I feel a sharp pang in my stomach. Turning on my side, it happens again. And again. And again. Another pang happens, but it's so strong it makes the other four pangs feel like nothing.

Oh, gosh... Am I going into labor?

I sit up and tap Maxon on the shoulder and whisper, "Maxon!"

He slowly opens his eyes and wipes the sleep from them. Another pang; this one makes me let out a groan. This time Maxon really wakes up. "America! What's wrong?"

Now the pangs are becoming constant. I'm definitely in labor. Oh, my, these are contractions!

"Babies—" I suck in a sharp breath, "—coming—Maxon—help me..."

He practically jumps out of bed and is by my side in an instant. He puts out his hand and tries to help me to stand, but whenever I sit up I feel a sharp pressure in my stomach. I point to the door. "Go tell... a guard to get a maid!"

Maxon runs over to the door and sticks his head out, getting the attention of a guard standing watch my the door, and tells him to tell a maid that I'm in labor.

Almost an instant later I'm rushed into a wheelchair and rolled down to the hospital wing. I barely even remember getting down there with all the pain I'm in. Suddenly I snap back to reality once I'm lifted into the hospital bed.

Maxon grabs my hand and massages it lightly with his thumb, but—based on my steel-hard grip— he stops when I squeeze harder. His brows furrow when I suck in a sharp breath, and he jumps a little when I let out a yelp.

"Is this normal? Is she supposed to be in so much pain?" Maxon asked Dr. Ashlar. Sweat broke out on my forehead.

And I thought a bullet wound hurt. No burn, scrape, or bullet ever had enough pain to compare to this. Kenna and Marlee both said the same thing—I should expect pressure and cramps—but I never imagined it would be like this. Yes, I was having cramps, but it almost felt like my stomach was _moving_ inside of me. And the twins were kicking like crazy.

"Now, my king, I don't want to make you worry, but we haven't even gotten to the worst part yet." Dr. Ashlar replied.

And, of course, after seeing Maxon's frightened face, a contraction hits me, and I let out my first scream. My back arches as the contraction continues and I grip my husband's hand harder than I thought possible. As the contraction comes to an end I peek over at Maxon. He looks completely and utterly _sick._ Sweat beads on his forehead and he stares at me, but it doesn't seem like he actually sees me.

I grip his hand. "Maxon?! Maxon, are you okay?"

He shakes his head and bends down. I hear him gag quietly and he lets go of my hand, grabbing the wastebasket next to me and heaved up what was left in his stomach.

The contractions intensify and I continue to fidget and whine. I never thought it would be like this. And, by the looks of it, neither did Maxon. I scream again, and Maxon grabs my hand.

"Maxon—You 'kay? Dr. Ashlar…!" I can't finish my sentence because I'm breathing too hard, too fast. It's like there isn't enough air in this palace for me.

Dr. Ashlar takes his stethoscope and checks my heartbeat, putting a damp towel on my forehead. He glances nervously at Maxon. "Your Majesty, you need to calm her down. She needs to remain calm to reduce stress on the babies, and the only way Her Majesty can do that is if you keep her distracted and if _you_ calm down, as well."

Maxon nods and takes a deep breath while I continue to gulp down air fast. "Take a deep breath, my dear."

Despite my discomfort, I smile. "Maxon!"

He chuckles and has me take a breath along with him. It seems to calm the both of us.


End file.
